Nightmare Rarity
Description Nightmare Rarity, AKA. Nightmarity, is a villain from the Friendship is Magic comic book series. She is the Nightmare Force-infused form of Rarity. Nightmare Rarity come in two forms: Standard and Armored. Both of these appearences are seen in the comics, namley Friendship is Magic issues #7 and #8. Abilities Main Rage '''Costs 100% rage :Covers the map in a thick purple fog, which damages mercs at a rate 5 health per second. :In her most recent form, Nightmare Rarity's rage also summons every dead merc as a skeleton minion sporting high overheal, movement speed, full crits, and additional damage against buildings. '''Special Rage: Armor mode Costs Rage over time. Minimum 20% required, but can be toggled. Equips armor to Nightmare Rarity, granting her damage and knockback resistance buffs equal to the Phlogistinator's old taunt, therefore roughly 80% damage and knockback resistance. Special Rage: Raise Skeleton '''Costs no Rage, activates on Kill, instantly summoning the victim as a skeleton minion identical to those summoned by the Main Rage. '''Superjump is your special movement option. :Upon holding secondary attack (mouse2 by default) or crouch (c by default), a bar on your screen will charge up to 100% (Although it is adviced to use your secondary attack instead of your crouch, since using your crouch makes you an easy target for spies). To activate your superjump, look up and release your secondary attack at the same time, afte wich you will jump very high. You can release your secondary attack at any point during this charge, with 20% being the minimum and the lowest jump, while 100% gives you the most jump height. :After every superjump, you have to wait 5 or 6 seconds before you can use it again. :Also, there is something called a "super duper jump". This is a special superjump that can only be activated in certain conditions, like being stuck in the volcano on vsh_volcano. Upon holding your secondary attack, a red "super duper jump is ready" will flash on your screen, wich, when released, will give you a massive jump height. Weapon Attributes *+300% Damage Bonus *Silent Killer Miscellaneous The poison fog effect can carry over to the next round if activated at the end of the round. This is considered griefing and is a bannable offense. Battle Strategies 'Battle as Nightmare Rarity' Target Engineers and Pyros first, as they are the toughest to defeat due to their knockback, which even Armor Mode can struggle to resist. Medics are also a prime target, as they can Übercharge allies and become invulnerable. Spies are the next priority with their high damage potential. Armor Mode does not decrease the damage dealt by Backstabs. Soldiers and Demomen are easy pickings with enough skill in Super Jumping. Snipers and Scouts are the least threatening, as their main knockback methods are easily countered by Armor Mode. Skeleton Minions can speed up the process as they can outspeed Scouts and can destroy building with ease. 'Battle Vs.' Nightmare Rarity Placeholder Controls *LEFT MOUSE fires your active weapon. *Holding RIGHT MOUSE '''will charge the Superjump. *RELOAD ® activates the '''Special rage. *CALL FOR MEDIC (E) activates the Main rage. Music All servers: Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door - Shadow Queen Phase III Dark Generosity (Nightmare Rarity Boss Battle Theme) Unused (Will be added on re-release): Metroid Prime 1 & 2 - Emperor Prime (Fazon Phusion remix) Metroid Prime: Echoes - Amorbis Boss Battle Shadow Duelist - Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Quotes "Well, sometimes a little force is neccessary."- Intro "'''Wahaha!'"'' - Using Super Jump (same as normal Rarity) "'''ENOUGH!'"'' - Rage "'laughter'" - Victory "There is no escape! We must strike while these meddling ponies are locked away! Take them down!" - Killing spree "Take them to the dungeon. They're boring me." - Victory Development 'Models: '''Created by Surprise Pie, based on Jug's Spy-V1, the updated to Friagram's Spy-V2, currently uses the (unreleased) Spy-V3 made by No Name. '''Code And Animation: ' Raini, Sarysa, Friagram and No Name 'Original Idea: ' Surprise Pie Trivia *Nightmare Rarity has undergone three model and ability overhauls since her first adition to the VSP roster. *The first model was based on Jug's Spy-V1 base and used recolored and/or repurposed assets of other bosses, such as Rarity's mane and tail, Celestia's necklace, and Nightmare Moon's armor. *The first set of abilities consisted of the usual poison fog and Armor Mode, in adition to a temporary team-switch ability, This was removed due to various bugs it caused to the servers. At this time, the poisonous fog also only dealt 3 damage per second. *The second model was based on Friagram's Spy-V2 model, which sported a much slimmer body. The other assets were resized and repositioned to fit this new base. *The second set of abilities were identical to the first, save for the team-switch ability being removed and the poisonous fog being buffed to 5 damage per second. *The third model is a complete overhaul of the base model, using a modified Spy-V3 base made by No Name. Everything on the model was redone by No Name under Surprise Pie's supervision. This model is currently unused as Nightmare Rarity was removed from the VSP roster for ability fixing before it was made. *The third set of abilities included the same abilities as the second, with the adition of Skeleton Minions which would spawn on-kill and on-Rage. This ability was deemed too overpowered and Nightmare Rarity has since been removed from the VSP roster to fix these abilities. SurprisePie-X (talk) 02:50, March 12, 2016 (UTC)